Despite the Situation
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to I'm Not Jealous. Hinata reminds Damian that he can still come to her.


**Here we go. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto or Batman**

To say Damian was cranky was only an understatement. Despite his patrolling at late hours, Damian was always able to attend school without any hassle that involved sleeping in class. He could always thank his mother and her brutal training that involved Damian having to learn to go even several days without sleep. But now, as Damian dragged his just polished school shoes into class, that training didn't help him what so ever.

The class had only a few students inside since Damian had asked- not demand since he was bone-dry exhausted- Pennyworth to drive him in early. His father and Drake gave him curious looks- Bruce's melting more into a "we're gonna talk later" look- but didn't stop him. Thankful that the Chipmunk Girl- Damian never tried to get her name- wasn't in yet, Damian laid his head down and closed his eyes, hoping to get at least a hint of sleep.

_"You have a crush, Damian. Or attraction."_

Damian tensed in his seat, a lazy growl coming from his mouth. Grayson's voice was more annoying in his head than in person. How was that even possible? Lifting his head and running his hand over his face, Damian knew he was not going to get a wink of sleep.

_"What are blabbering on about, Grayson?" Damian denied the confusion that was laced in his tone_

_ "A crush is when you like someone more than a friend," Dick gave off a lopsided smile, "Or in your case, more than just respect."_

"Hey, Damian, you're here earlier than usual," Chipmunk Girl plopped down next to her, her plaid skirt riding up rather ungracefully. She let out a small "eep" before pulling her skirt down and then giving Damian an embarrassed smile to go along with her red cheeks. Damian didn't even flinch.

"Tt," was his response, wondering why this girl kept approaching him like they were best friends.

Chipmunk Girl's smile dropped, and her green eyes held a sense of curiosity. The way she looked at him was what made Damian nervous. He hated when it seemed as though people were trying to figure them out. Mind your own damn business.

"You look sleepy, Damian," she noted. Damian couldn't help but think if this girl was actually five instead of ten.

"So I am," Damian said while forcing the agitation out of his tone.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked as she leaned more towards his desk.

"No, not really." Damian turned back forward.

"Why not have coffee?" Chipmunk Girl suggested. Damian resisted the warring eye roll, "Mom lets me have coffee all the time."

That explains a lot, Damian thought just as the last bell rung. More students rushed in, one of them being Jerk Boy- Damian had a worse name for him, but he thought better of it- who gave him a sneer as he took his seat. Sensei came afterwards, her face slightly red from the chilly Gotham air, and lavender jacket she was wearing fit well on her. Despite that she was technically on time, she apologized for being late and gave the class a genuine smile. Damian ignored Grayson's ignoring explanation from last night.

"Let's begin by turning in our homework," she begun as she quickly pulled off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. A gray turtleneck sweater was what she wore along with a pair of black dress pants.

Damian shook his head as he took out his completed assignment and past it forward. When Sensei collected and then began on the lesson, Damian resisted the gnawing temptation of sleep. His eyes drooped a few times and he swore Sensei's voice was becoming distant. Dammit. He was killing Grayson.

"Damian, come on, we have lunch!" Chipmunk Girl said while waving her hand frantically in front of his face. Damian almost reached out and snapped her wrist like a twig. What stopped him was the realization of where he was.

Groaning, Damian grabbed his things and was about to head out when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Damian, can I talk to you for a second?"

Damian stopped in his tracks, his shoulders tensing, and a lurch coming up in his throat. Chipmunk Girl gave him a curious look before looking back at Sensei. Sensei gave her usually kind before politely dismissing her, leaving her and Damian alone in the room. Why did Damian feel dizzy?

"Have a seat, Damian," Sensei said as she motioned for one of the front row desks. Damian didn't know how he was able to move his legs with them feeling like concrete. His mother and grandfather would have his head for such behavior, "We need to talk about something. And no, you're not in trouble."

Damian let out a small relieved sigh. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint Sensei. Or Hinata, if he remembered Grayson's words correctly. Getting himself back into focus, Damian nodded as a way to tell her to go on.

Sensei took in a deep breath as she laced her fingers into her hair. Damian frowned. Distraught did not look good on her with the ever-growing frown lines forming on her forehead and her bottom lip being nibbled on. Sensei never had that look on her face, even when the class was at its most chaotic. There was always an aura of calm and confidence.

"From my understanding, you've been very upset," she began after a few seconds. Damian's hands clenched at his lap, "And I just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to talk about it."

No pity, just genuine concern. Damian felt his cheeks heating up and his frown deepening. Did Grayson tell Sensei what he told him last night. Damian still found Grayson's explanation to be foolish, but he did not want the buffoon to give Sensei the same impression.

"Just...family issues, Sensei," he admitted. The raging anger and betrayal he was feeling towards Grayson did qualify.

Damian watched as Sensei's lips pressed together, and Damian had a feeling that she didn't believe him. It soon turned into another smile as she folded her hands across the desk.

"Are things going ok with your brothers?" she questioned, "In any situation, having siblings can be hard. Sometimes they do something that really hurts us." Damian gave her a questioning look, "I have a younger sister myself."

Damian took in the new information, hoping it was something Grayson didn't know, "Ummm...Just a bit upset with one of them," and now he was stammering. His mother would definitely kill him.

Sensei nodded as she stood up. Damian held his breath as she walked towards him, her smile still there. His shoulders tensed more than before when her hands laid on them, and he wanted to believe that was his killer instincts talking to him and not this crush thing Grayson told him- Damian still didn't believe him about the subject.

"Damian, as your teacher, I'm also here to be an ear for you when you feel as though there's no one to turn to." she gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Don't feel as though you can't come to me because of the situation going on at the moment."

A breath Damian didn't know he was holding came out, and he knew a bit of frustration was held in it. His brown eyes narrowed at the "situation" Sensei was talking about and once more annoying voices hung in his head. Grayson, Gordon, and Jerk Boy; all of their idiotic explanations came in stereo; and Damian had to hold back his angry scream.

"Thank you, Sensei," Damian's voice sound too tiny for him, "But it's nothing too serious."

The smile faltered a bit, but it returned and Sensei gave Damian another reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Damian forced on his own smile that he was sure came out crooked. Soon enough, Sensei told Damian to hurry for lunch, and Damian dragged his feet to the cafeteria. Only when he sat down with his lunch did Damian realize how exhausted he felt. He was really going to kill Grayson.

**Like, Hate, What you think.**


End file.
